


Night Side Of Eden

by OblivionsGarden



Series: Ellen & Evelyn Blackshaw [2]
Category: The Little Vampire (2000)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 03:45:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7742098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OblivionsGarden/pseuds/OblivionsGarden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Hold On To Life. How are the Sackville-Baggs adjusting to lives as the living and what new challenges will they face? One things for certain, though. A certain trio will always be around to help them out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tag

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written in 2011, I am just re posting it.

**Title -** _Night Side Of Eden_  
 **Chapter title -** _Tag_  
 **Author -** _OblivionsGarden_  
 **Genre -** _Romance/Supernatural_  
 **Disclaimer -** _I do not own The Little Vampire in anyway, shape or form. I entirely own the plot. For this chapter I only own, Ellen and Evelyn Blackshaw._

* * *

**Two months later..**

"Troops, over the side!"  
Tony ran and jumped up the half wall as El, who was sat on the top of it, jumped over the side, landing in a gracefully forward roll. Eve yawned as she walked around the side and went to sit in the shade of the only tree there. She pulled her sketchpad out of her bag and pulled her pencil out from the spiral binding. She flipped to her half finished picture and continued to draw in the background. In the foreground was a family. A family Eve had known and had said goodbye to, just two months ago. Those two months had felt like two years to the trio that were on the cliff, but they kept a stiff upper lip, certain that one day, their friends would return. Yes, they would return. They promised.  
Ellen and Tony army crawled across the cliff until they reached the edge and peered down. El held her arms as if her were holding a gun. She squinted on eye shut and pretended to take a closer look through the imaginary lens on her imaginary gun.  
"Enemy spotted, Captain." She whispered and Tony made his arms into a mirror position if hers.  
"Good work, solider. FIRE!"  
They shook themselves as they made gunfire noises through the mouths. Eve shook her head and checked the time on her watch, it was one in the afternoon.  
"Guys, we-"  
"Troops! Cease fire!" Tony yelled before her and El turned to Eve, who rolled her eyes.  
"We have to get back. I'm going to the hospital, remember?"  
Tony sighed but stood up non-the-less. "We can come back tomorrow, right?"  
Eve nodded and ruffled his blonde spikes. Ever since the ceremony, they'd come to the cliff nearly everyday. They knew they wouldn't find their friends there, but it was nice to just play. Just in case. They walked back home with idle chit-chat, mostly regarding the fact that Eve would be having her cast removed in just an hours time.

* * *

"Wait." Eve pulled her arm back from where the doctor was waiting with her miniature saw.  
"What's wrong, Eve?" Asked Bob who had drove her to the hospital.  
"Can I keep this bit?" She ran her finger along the message Gregory had written to her.  
"Of course. We'll just have to cut the back off, so it doesn't smell."  
The doctor cut off the cast before cutting the message from the top and removed the softer back. She handed it to Eve who smiled gratefully and placed it in her bag, with a thanks.

* * *

Later that night, the trio were remembering their friends in their own little ways.  
Ellen was reading a story that Eve had written for her. It was about El and Rudolph, El being the kick-ass heroine and Rudolph the bad-ass hero. Eve had written it two weeks after the ceremony when the heartache of El's missing love was still strong. El had read it countless times since, sometimes twice in one day.  
Tony was playing Mario on his Nintendo in his bedroom, the small device reminding him of his best friend. Tony had never called it just 'Nintendo' since that day. It was a Nintendo-duh, now.  
Eve had snuck out and gone back to the cliff. She sat on the rock and looked up at the moon. She somewhat regretted not telling Gregory how she felt about him, but then she realized if he wanted to find out he'd come back.

The pages of El's story were littered with smudge marks where El's tears had landed. Tony's pillow on which he was lay, was slightly damned and he had to flip it over when the feeling started to irritate his cheeks. Eve's tears came silently and ran freely down her cheeks, neck and down her chest under her top. The angle her head was at - looking up at the moon- gave the salty droplets a free run.

* * *

The next day, Dottie and Bob decided to take the kids to a new continental market that was up for the weekend.  
Bob and Eve were focused on a jewelery stall they were stood at, Eve purchasing a set of two necklaces.  
"Tony, honey, you want something to drink?" Dottie was holding a bottle of water in her hand for herself , a doctor pepper for Eve and a bottle of Pepsi for El. She was oblivious, however, to the fact that her son and her youngest foster daughter weren't paying any attention. Instead they were stood in the center of the square where the market was being held, staring at two children, lugging their suitcases out of a large moving van. "Rudolph!" Tony called and the boys looked up with a frown. He fixed her gaze on the young blonde boy, but no recognition appeared. "Anna?" Tony tried but the girl just stared at him as though her were mad.  
"Tony, the whistle!" Panicked El, when the other children started to turn away, Tony pursed his lips and blew, one low, continuous note. Anna turned back as did Rudolph, their frowns turning to smiles when they recognized their friends. They ran over, suitcases discarded, to embrace their friends in a hug. Rudolph squoze Ellen tightly and she returned it with just as much force, needing to feel him there. Even Tony was happy to hug Anna. Anna then hugged Ellen and Rudolph hugged Tony as two older people came from the house. They looked over to their children, smiling when they saw Tony and El before walking over, to thank them for there help two months ago. Eventually, the last boy came out of the house, an apple in hand. He walked over to his family, curious to see what they were up to, when he spotted Tony and El. He smiled warmly at them, only to look around almost desperately.  
"Where is the rest of the family?" Asked Freda and Gregory waited anxiously for an answer.  
"Back there in the market."  
"Hold on." Said El before she ran off, disappearing into the crowds. When she got to Dottie's side, she grinned when she saw that Bob and Eve had returned also.  
"They're back!" She gasped.  
"Who are, honey?" Frowned Bob but Eve didn't need an explanation. She tore after her sister, not stopping to apologize to a burley man for running into him. Eventually they broke through the crowd and Eve saw them, stood with Tony and waiting for El's return. Her eyes landed on Gregory as his eyes were fixed on her. Slowly, mentally telling herself to stay calm, she walked over. She hugged the adults, Rudolph and Anna in turn. When she turned to Gregory he wrapped his arms around her and held her close. She let her arms rest around his shoulders and buried her face into the crook of his neck. Gregory closed his eyes, savoring the moment when he heard a cough from behind Eve. He looked up, still not letting go to see a smirking Dottie and Bob. He released Eve from the hug but kept one arm around her shoulders.  
The Sackville-Baggs invited the Thompson's into their new house for a cup of tea, which they happily accepted. The adults sat in the kitchen whilst the children went into the large back garden to play.  
"I missed you so much." El whispered to Rudolph who had his fingers linked through hers.  
"I missed you too, love." He whispered back before pressing his lips to hers.  
"Yuck!" Grimaced Tony, sticking his tongue out. El laughed before releasing Rudolph's hand and tapping him on his nose.  
"Tag. Your it." She ran away, giggling manically as Rudolph frowned.  
"I'm what?"  
"It." Said Eve arriving behind him. "It's a game. Someone taps you and says you it. Then you have to chase someone else and tap them. Then they're it."  
Rudolph nodded before tearing after Tony and Anna, seeing as though El was hiding behind a tree.

Eve and Gregory sat beside each other at the top of a hill, watching the rest play happily.  
"Didn't you say you had something to tell me when I got back?" Smirked Gregory and Eve rolled her eyes.  
"Oh yeah." She took a deep breath. "It was that I love you too."  
Gregory's smirk turned into a full grin. "Good." He moved forwards, meeting Eve in a long awaited kiss. His hands cupped her face as hers rested at the back of his neck and one on his chest, until they heard a giggle. They looked up to see Anna. She bent forward and poked Gregory in the forehead.  
"Gregory's it!" She yelled happily before running off again.  
As Gregory sat trying to understand what just happened Eve jumped up and ran down the hill. "Come on, Spike!" She called over her shoulder and that was all Gregory needed to come to his senses and run down the garden.

* * *

 **A/n -** _Review please :D Oh, and as per usual, Eve and El's outfits from the market..._  
 _( www. polyvore cgi /set ?id = 35857716 ) (Take out the spaces.)_


	2. Love

**Title -** _Night Side Of Eden_  
 **Chapter Title -** _Love_  
 **Author -** OblivionsGarden  
 **Genre -** Romance/Supernatural  
 **Disclaimer -** I do not own The Little Vampire in anyway, shape or form. I entirely own the plot and my original characters.

* * *

It was with saddened goodbye's that the Thompson and Blackshaw family left the Sackville-Bagg's that night. Freda promised that they'd still be there in the morning, which eased the departure a little. Rudolph, although happy as a human, wished he could still fly so he could go to El's balcony. Gregory, however, had no such hindrances. He hadn't arranged to meet up with Eve nor tell her he was going to sneak out but he had an overwhelming feeling that Eve would be breaking her curfew also.

When he arrived at the cliff, he saw that his feeling was correct. Eve was sat sketching away on the boulder. Being as quiet as possible, he snuck up behind her to peek over her shoulder. Unfortunately for him, Eve sensed someone behind her and hugged the sketchpad to her chest.  
"It's not done."  
"How did you know it was me."  
Eve shrugged. "Just did. Now shoo." She waited until he moved to sit on the edge of the cliff before continuing to sketch. She finished a few minutes later and looked up to tell Gregory. However, when she saw him, she found herself turning to a new page in her sketch pad and beginning a new drawing. Gregory was sat with one leg stretched out in front of him, the other bent up at the knee. He leant back on his hands as he stared up at the stars.

It was another hour before Gregory moved. He stood and stretched before moving over to Eve.  
"You must be finished by now."  
"I finished my other picture ages ago. I started a new one."  
"Can I see?"  
Eve shook her head. With a sigh Gregory shot a hand forward and grabbed the pad from her arms before she could comprehend what he was doing. Him being a head taller than her gave him the advantage of being able to keep her at bay with one arm whilst he held the pad with his other. He first had a look at the picture of his family with a smile before he turned the page. She'd drawn him, exactly how he was sitting just moments ago with the moon shining on his face.  
"This is very good. You make me look handsome." He said with a smirk.  
"Give it me back." Eve flailed her arms about uselessly. Gregory grabbed one of her hand and spun her into him until her back was against his chest and his arm was pinning hers to her side.  
"Say please." He whispered.  
Eve shivered at the feel of his warm breath on her neck. "No. Give me my sketchpad."  
"Your not very polite are you, love?"  
"Fine. When you give me my sketch pad back you can have your present."  
"Present?"  
"Mmhmm, I got it from the market this morning." Just as Gregory was about to release her and give her what she wanted, an idea formed in his mind.  
"Or, I could get it myself." He walked awkwardly, still holding onto Eve, to her bag that was lay beside the boulder. He sat down with Eve on his lap, placed the pad on the grass and lifted her bag onto Eve's lap.  
"So what am I looking for?"  
Eve pouted and turned her head away. With a small chuckle Gregory rummaged through her bag until he produced a small blue box. When he saw Eve watching him anxiously through the corner of her eye, he smiled and flipped the lid open. Inside were two necklaces. One was a silver half moon pendant on purple cord and the other was a silver star pendant on black cord.  
"The star is mine." She stated.  
"Why?"  
"Cause the moon reminds me of you, that's why I got it for you."  
Gregory thought for a moment. "You should have the moon and I the star. If the moon reminds you of me, then I'll be with you when I'm physically not. And as for the star...well, you remind me of one, also."  
"Why?"  
"I could be all romantic and say cause you shine brighter than anyone I know, but I'm not Rudolph, so I won't."  
"Technically dear, you just did."  
"Shush."  
Gregory removed his arm from her waist to pull the moon from the box and slip it over her head before pulling the star over his own.  
"Walk you home?"  
Eve shook her head with a chuckle before saying yes. "You go from being mean to a gentleman. I've said it once and I'll say it again, you, Gregory, are bipolar."  
"And yet you love me."

When they arrived home they shared an affectionate kiss before Gregory headed home and Eve climbed up the rose trellis that was beneath her balcony, then up over the balcony railings and through the door she'd left unlocked.  
"You know sooner or later, you're going to get caught." Came El's sleepy voice.  
Eve glanced over her shoulder as she locked the door and saw that she was reading a Christine Feehan novel. "Since when have you been into vampire books?" She asked avoiding the fact that El was probably right.  
"When Ru told me about a vampire's life mate he compared it to something from these books, so I though I'd read them. You don't mind me borrowing them do you?"  
Eve shook her head as she pulled some pajama's from her chest of drawers and went into the bathroom to change and brush her teeth.

* * *

The next day the six children decided to spend the day on the local park, given the reasonably warm weather - warm for Scotland anyway - with a picnic, until dark. When it did finally get dark, they walked back to the Sackville-Bagg residence to find that Bob and Dottie had dropped off some pajamas and clean clothes so they could spend the night.  
Now, everyone was gathered in the living room as 'Practical Magic' played on the television. Anna and Tony were lay top and tail on the smallest sofa, Ellen was asleep beside Rudolph on the larger sofa and Gregory and Eve were sprawled out in a mess of blankets and pillows on the floor.  
Rudolph found that he couldn't concentrate on the film because he was listening to El. He found it extremely amusing and fascinating that she talked in her sleep. When she woke up, a few minutes later when Anna loudly proclaimed how romantic the film was, she was curious as to why Rudolph was smiling at her.  
"You talk in your sleep." He stated. El blushed are vibrant red and lifted her hands to hide her face.  
"What did I say?" She mumbled.  
"Well, you said my name a few times. Then something about marshmallows and something about someone being savage."  
"Aidan Savage."  
"Who?" Rudolph wondered if in the time he and his family had been away, El had met another boy. Maybe someone from school. He had only heard his name but Rudolph had a dislike for this 'Aidan Savage'.  
"He's a character from Dark Gold by Christine Feehan."  
The dislike dissolved. "Oh, good. Why were you dreaming about him?"  
"I can't remember." Ellen thought hard about it for a minute before she remembered. "Oh yes, you were fighting him."  
"I was what?" Rudolph had never fought with anyone in his life, so why would El dream of him doing such a thing.  
"Obviously in the book vampires were evil and Aidan killed them. He was trying to kill you too but then I told him that you weren't like that and he let you go...Well I say he let you go, but you were winning actually."  
Rudolph remembered the way that Aidan was described as being extremely muscular and dangerous. "How on earth was I winning?"  
El shrugged. "I don't know. I guess it's just how I see you."  
"You see me as a fighter?"  
"No, I see you as protective."  
Rudolph smiled a little and kissed her temple before they settle back down to watch the remainder of the film.


	3. Watched

**Title -** _Night Side Of Eden_  
 **Chapter Title -** _Watched_  
 **Author -** _OblivionsGarden_  
 **Genre -** _Romance/Supernatural_  
 **Disclaimer -** _I do not own The Little Vampire in anyway, shape or form. I entirely own the plot for this fic and my original characters._

* * *

**1 week later.**

" _I forgot to wear my cross tonight, I left my garlic at home. It's so dumb but it's so fun, to wonder 'round the city alone. I'm runnin', fallin' down, chase me all around this town. And now you've finally got me, what am I to do? Sexy vampire, I'm falling in love, so just bite me baby and drink all my blood..._ " Eve danced around her bedroom dressed in a pair of shorts and baggy jumper, paintbrush in hand. As she stared at the blank canvas infront of her, the music blaring, she was oblivious to the figure looming behind her. It wasn't until she felt a pair of hands on her hips and lips on her neck that she became aware. She giggled as she felt teeth nip gently at her skin.  
"Stop it, Gregory." She turned in his arms so she was facing him.  
"You just told me to bite you." He pouted, pulling her closer.  
"You're not a vampire anymore, Spike." She stood on tip toe to give him a quick kiss before turning back to the canvas.  
"What are you painting?" He asked, keeping his hands on her waist as he rested his chin in the crook of her neck.  
"I haven't decided yet."  
"Do me."  
"Excuse me?"  
"Draw me, you dimwit." Gregory pulled the chair to the side of the desk and sat down with his feet propped up and hands clasped behind his head. Eve was going to protest but decided he did look rather handsome and started to paint.

She'd just finished the outline when El and Anna burst into the bedroom, Anna looking more than over excited. She looked about ready to burst.  
"Freda gave Anna some money." Grinned El. Gregory, was had all but dozed off, opened one eye.  
"What about me?"  
Anna shrugged. "I presume you get some too, Rudolph has."  
"Why do you too feel the need to tell us this?" Asked Eve who hadn't turned away from the canvas.  
"Because we want to go shopping but Dottie said we can't go without you." Explained El. "And she asked us to make sure you and Gregory weren't up to anything...you know...anything that boys and girls do together. Alone. In bed."  
Eve dropped her paintbrush, splattering the floor with black paint. Anna laughed at El's reluctance to say the 's' word and Gregory's reddening face.  
"That's the first time anyone's embarrassed Gregory!" She giggled, running out of the room to tell everybody. Gregory jumped up and ran after her, shouting various death threats.  
"I'll meet you downstairs, sis." Smirked El before running after the others.

Eve sighed but picked up her paintbrush and set it on the easel before going to change. When she'd changed she went onto her balcony to move the wedges from beneath the door. However when she got out there she saw a figure stood in the trees that surrounded the house. She squinted and leant forward as if it would aid her vision and saw that her mind wasn't playing tricks on her. There was indeed someone stood staring at her house. Running back into the bedroom she knelt down beside El's bed and reached beneath it. She grasped the slingshot Eve had made for her sister when they were younger and stood back up. She pulled a small stone from a bowl of them that El used to made necklaces with and returned to the balcony. She loaded the slingshot and aimed into the trees where she'd seen the figure. Stretching the device as far as she could she bit her lip hard before letting go. The stone soared through the air and from what Eve could see, hit the figure on the leg. It hopped around before disappearing into the trees. Eve smirked, satisfied before replacing the slingshot and heading downstairs to the others.

"What took you so long?" Asked Rudolph when Eve arrived in the kitchen.  
"Saw someone in the trees so I hit him with a stone."  
"You what?" Frowned Gregory tilting his head to one side like a confused puppy.  
"I went to close the balcony doors and saw someone in the trees, so I used El's slingshot and hit them with a stone."  
Gregory chuckled. "Trust you."  
"Are you all off then?" Asked Dottie who arrived in the hallway, handing Tony, Eve and El their weekly allowance.  
"Yep, we'll be back for tea." Smiled Tony.

Everyone piled into Bob's car, which ended up being very cramped. Gregory beat Eve to the front seat so whilst he enjoyed his space, Eve was squashed next in between Rudolph and the door with Tony on her lap whilst El and Ann were the other side of Rudolph.  
"Comfy?" Asked Bob with a wink at Gregory before setting off into town. He arranged to pick them up at four and left.  
The group shopped around for a few hours in high spirits until El felt like she was being watched. She turned behind her, looking back down the high street but saw no-one.  
"You alright?" Asked Eve who was beside her. El nodded but still couldn't shake off the feeling. In the end she ran forward to catch up with the boys who were arguing over where to go next, Reams or Hmv. El slightly regretted giving the Sackville-Bagg's lessons on the modern world, until she heard what Rudolph and Gregory were saying.  
"We should got to hmv first. El's been talking about someone called 'Lady Gaga' and said she wants her album. I want to buy it for her."  
"Well I need to go to Reams to buy Eve a new set of Chinese paintbrushes. She said they're quite expensive so I'm going to get her some."  
El slowed back down and returned to the girls pretending to not have heard. Eve noticed her small smiled.  
"Now what?"  
"Nothing."  
"What?"  
"I heard something I shouldn't have that I thought was sweet. No I'm not telling you, so don't ask."  
Eve narrowed her eyes but otherwise kept quiet as they walked. She noticed El repeatedly glancing behind her, a panicked expression on her face, but the younger girl said nothing.


	4. Gone

**Title -** _Night Side Of Eden_  
 **Chapter Title -** _Gone_  
 **Author -** _OblivionsGarden_  
 **Genre -** _Romance/Supernatural_  
 **Disclaimer -** _I do not own The Little Vampire in anyway, shape or form. I entirely own the plot for this fic and my original characters.  
_

* * *

That night, after Rudolph and Gregory had given the girls their presents, the Sackville-Bagg's left for home. Eve and El went up to their room to listen to El's new CD whilst Eve tried out her new brushes. Tony bounded up the stairs after them 20 minutes later with a large bag of crisps and a bottle of tucked in his arms. The three were trying to do an all nighter, telling each other scary stories and playing games, making most of the last week of the summer holidays before school started again. Eve of course, had finished her compulsory school education and was now contemplating college or work. She did wonder what Gregory would do, given that he too was too old for school and didn't have any Gcse's to get into a college with.

When it got to around 2:30 in the morning, the three were fighting hard to stay awake. That was until they were startled by a loud pounding on the front door. Eve opened the bedroom door to see a very tired looking Bob wondering down the hall with Dottie padding bare foot after him. Silently, Eve tip-toed after them, El followed her with Tony holding tightly onto her hand.  
When they got to the bottom of the stairs, the three children waited and watched with baited breath as Bob swung the door open, ready to yell at the early morning unwanted guest. However his voice failed him when he saw Freda and Frederick looking both angry and traumatized at the same time.  
"What's happened?" Were Bob's first words when he finally found his voice.  
"Gregory...He's.." Freda stopped, glancing over Dottie's shoulder at Eve who was still on the last step. Eve ran over to the door, fear threatening to choke her.  
"He's what?" She managed to squeak.  
"Gone. We thought maybe he was here."  
Eve couldn't hear what Dottie was saying. She stumbled backwards, to the stairs and sat down, a hand over her heart. She didn't know for sure that he was in danger but she couldn't shake the feeling that something terrible was happening. El knelt down infront of her sister as Tony ran to his parents.  
"Eve? Look at me, Eve."  
Eve lifted her head to look at her sister.  
"You don't even know anything bad's happened yet. He might have just gone out for a while, you know what he's like. Come on." El stood back up and held out a hand for her sister. Eve took it and let El pull her along and through into the living room where the adults and Tony were now sat.  
"Anna and Rudolph are still asleep. We didn't want to worry them." Said Freda, nervously fiddling with the many rings that adorned her long, thin fingers.  
"We woke when we heard a noise from Gregory's bedroom...some kind of loud bang." Explained Frederick. "We went in to see what he was up to but he wasn't there. His window was open and we thought maybe he'd snuck out to see Eve."  
"Only..." Freda glanced at Eve. "His boots were still on the floor as were his clothes."  
"He wouldn't have gone out in his pajamas." Mumbled Eve, struggling to comprehend what had happened.  
"I don't want to jump to conclusions, but would anyone want to hurt Gregory?" Asked Bob.  
Frederick smirked but there was no humor in it. "When we were vampires, Gregory spent his existence terrorizing people. Even before we were turned he was known as Gregory the Gruesome. Yes, there are probably people that would like to hurt Gregory but none of them would know where we live."  
"Can I come back to your house?" Everyone turned to frown at Eve as she stood up.  
"What for?" Asked Dottie.  
"I need to see something." Eve went into the hall to grab a pair of her trainers and returned soon after. "Please."

The Sackville-Bagg's agreed and everybody returned to their house.  
"Should we wake Anna and Rudolph?" Asked Tony. Freda sighed and nodded, leaving Tony and El to go and wake them up. Eve went straight upstairs and into Gregory's room. Eve knew she was probably kidding herself and that she'd watched far too many CSI shows but never-the-less she started to hunt around his room for something out of place. Eventually, she reached the open window and stuck her head out and looked down. The drainpipe by the window had mud tracks down the side where someones shoes had been, and at the very base of it, something was glinting in the darkness. Eve turned and ran back into the house and downstairs towards the back door. When she was outside she ran to the underneath of Gregory's window and knelt down in the mud, reaching forward to whatever was glinting. When she cleared the mud from it, she realized it was a pale purple glassy stone. The very same pale purple glassy stone she'd used in the slingshot this morning. She stuffed it into her pocket and started to use her hands to dig up the patch where it had been. No far below the surface was a piece of dirty paper. She unfolded it and started to read.

_Dear Mr, and Mrs, Sackville-Bagg,_   
_Your charming son is with me and you may have him back on one condition. You give me the Stone of Attamon. Not all of us wanted to be mortal, you know._   
_Bring it to the square at 12:00 am tomorrow, I'll bring Gregory. If you try anything I will kill him._   
_Your, sincerely  
Bart._

Eve read the letter twice but still came up blank when she tried to think of any mention of someone called Bart. Feeling numb from the cold she ran back inside.

Meanwhile, El had silently made her way into Rudolph's bedroom and across to his bed. He was lay on his back, his arms spread out either side of him and his lips slightly parted. El smiled lightly at how peaceful he looked and hesitated in waking him. She didn't want to have to tell him that his brother was missing and in potential danger. Suddenly, Rudolph wrinkled his nose, reminding El of their first meeting in the fireplace when he tried to get rid of his bat nose. He turned his head slightly toward El and frowned.  
"What's wrong?"  
At first El thought he walking in his sleep but then his coal black eyes fluttered open, still misted with sleep. He repeated his question, more concern in his voice this time.  
"It's Gregory. He's missing." The sleep disappeared from his eyes and he shot up and out of bed.  
"Since when?" He asked.  
"I'm not sure. Your mum and dad turned up at our house half an hour ago."  
"How's Eve?"  
"I don't know. She hasn't said much apart from that she needed to come here to see something." El moved over to Rudolph who hadn't moved since he stood from the bed. "Are you alright?"  
Rudolph nodded. "We'll find him. He'll be fine." He stared into Eve's eyes for a long moment before seizing her arms and pulling her close. They stayed in their embrace for a while before they heard Eve run past the room. They went out into the hall just in time to see her vibrant red hair flying behind her as she ran down the stair.  
"Brother, have you heard?"  
The two turned to see Anna, still in her nighty beside Tony. Rudolph nodded and gestured for them all to go joined Freda, Frederick, Dottie and Bob in the kitchen where they stood watching anxiously from the backdoor to where Eve was knelt beneath Gregory's window, Eventually she came back. From her elbows to the tips of her fingers and from her knees, down her shins, she was covered in mud. However, clutched tightly in one hand was a dirty piece of paper. She handed it to Frederick who scanned it over quickly, a look of disgusted horror on his face.  
"What is it, father?" Asked Rudolph.  
"He's got him. Bart has go him."  
"Bart? What on earth does he want with Gregory?" Freda now too looked positively terrified for her son.  
"He wants to exchange him for the stone." Informed Eve, as she dropped down onto a chair. "Who is he?" El moved over to her sister, holding her hand despite the mud.  
"He's our nephew, Gregory's cousin. He relished the life of the immortal. So much so that the rest of the family disowned him for being too monstrous. Of course not all of us stuck to cow blood but non of us were as...ruthless as Bartholomew. He went through whole families in a go and that still didn't satiate his thirst. He disappeared though, we haven't heard from him for 280 years." Fredrick grimaced.  
"So if you give him the stone then he'll give us Gregory?" Asked Tony.  
"If only it were that easy." Sighed Freda. "If we give him the stone he'll turn us all back and the search of 300 years would've been for nothing."  
"You can't turn back." Panicked El, moving back to Rudolph's side and gripping his hand tightly.  
"But if we don't the he'll kill Gregory." Freda broke down at her husbands words and started to shake with her sobs.  
"There must be some other way." Gasped Bob.  
"I don't care. I'd rather have Gregory back as a vampire than not at all." Growled Eve standing so fast she knocked her chair over. She left the room and the rest of the group could hear her footsteps go upstairs and into Gregory's bedroom.  
Rudolph pulled El closer to him when she looked torn between helping the Sackville-Bagg's and going to her sister.  
"Give her some time along. She'll be fine." He whispered and she nodded, thankful that he was here.

"There may be another way." Said Frederick as if nothing had happened. "But it'll be very dangerous."


	5. Plan

**Title -** _Night Side Of Eden_  
 **Chapter Title -** _Plan_  
 **Author -** _OblivionsGarden_  
 **Genre -** _Romance/Supernatural_  
 **Disclaimer -** _I do not own The Little Vampire in anyway, shape or form. I entirely own the plot for this fic and my original characters._

* * *

As the two families, united in grief, sat around the Sackville-Bagg kitchen table, one member was in an upstairs bedroom, curled into a tight ball on a black duvet'd bed.

Downstairs, Frederick was pacing, going over his idea in his head before he said it aloud. Freda was watching her husband go back and forth, occasionally dabbing her eyes with her sleeve, given that her handkerchief was soaked. Tony, beside Anna, was holding her shaking hand underneath the table, although he did for a second think, if he were to hold it in view of anyone, given the circumstances, he would not be made fun of. Bob and Dottie, were glancing worriedly, from Freda and Frederick, to Anna and Rudolph and to the ceiling above them, clearly wondering if they should go and check on Eve. Rudolph, who had stood to give El a seat, was absent mindedly running his fingers through her long hair as he waited to hear what his father had to say. He noticed, as he moved his fingers, that she had a small bump on the back of her head, just on her hair line that extended into a long line. He was mildly curious but didn't bring it up.  
Suddenly, Frederick stopped pacing, the only sound that was in the room being his footsteps, the place now fell silent. He looked between each of the children, anxiety running through his features.  
"I have a plan, but it's very dangerous. More so for the...for the children." He said at last.  
"Why?" Asked Dottie in a gentle but concerned voice.  
"I know where Bart hides out and where he keeps his victims. If we-" He gestured between the adults. "Create a big enough diversion, the children will have to go into this place and find Gregory. Bart is only a child himself, which is why the entrance is so small. Non of us would be able to get in." There was tense silence in which everybody exchanged nervous glances. "I wouldn't say it if there were another way. I don't want to put the children in danger. If they go together, they'll be safer than if one person was to go alone."  
"But father, what about you? If you create a distraction and get caught..." Anna trailed off, her bottom lip trembling.  
"We won't." Said Frederick determinedly. "If there is one thing we've learnt from observing humans in the past 300 years, it's how to cause havoc and not get caught. Your brother was rather good at it actually." His voice went quite.  
"I'll go and tell Eve." El stood in silence and left the room. She made her way to Gregory's room and smiled lightly at the large sign that read 'Gregory's pit, keep out' in large black writing and underneath in smaller green writing was 'except for Eve cause she's awesome'. El knocked, tentatively, and pushed the door open. When she saw Eve curled up, she moved over and sat down on the edge of the bed behind her sister.  
"Frederick has a plan." She said softly. When Eve didn't answer, El lay down behind her and wrapped an arm around her older sister. "He'll be OK. Gregory's stronger than you think Eve, he can hold on until we get there. But he'll need you too. To be strong with him, by his side." She whispered into her red hair. Ever shifted and turned her head slightly and El could see the tear tracks down her cheeks. Eve patted El's arm with a weak smile.  
"Thanks." She said before she sat up and went into the bathroom to clean her face and wash off all the mud. The sisters returned downstairs and Frederick ran through the plan three times. They'd decided to wait till daylight. Bart, although human, detested sunlight and chose to live as though he were still an immortal and sleep through the day. Bob drove the kids back home to change into some more comfortable clothes rather than their pajamas before returning to the Sackville-Bagg's.  
The wait for sunlight was a silent and tense one. Freda and Frederick sat together, trying not to think of what could be happening to Gregory right now. Bob and Dottie were attempting to ignore the worries of their children facing potential death. Tony was sat beside Anna thinking of what Batman style moves he could do to get Gregory out. Anna was silently fuming that Bart, her own cousin would kidnap her brother. If she ever saw him again, she'd give him a piece of her mind. Or a hate poem, she couldn't decide which would be more effective. Rudolph, still running his fingers through El's hair was wishing he still had his immortal powers. El was finding it hard to think of anything given the comforting feeling of Ru's hands in her hair. Eve was no longer crying, but staring determinedly at a crack in one of the kitchen's floor tiles. She could remember Gregory mentioning he'd jumped out on one of the moving guys and scared them into dropping on end of the fridge, cracking the tile below. _No matter what_ , she thought to herself, _I'll make sure Gregory's gonna be around to cause even more havoc in the future._


	6. Anything

**Title -** _Night Side Of Eden_  
 **Chapter Title -** _Anything_  
 **Author -** _OblivionsGarden_  
 **Genre -** _Romance/Supernatural_  
 **Disclaimer -** _I do not own The Little Vampire in anyway, shape or form. I entirely own the plot for this fic and my original characters._

* * *

 

It was 4:00am when the Sackville-Bagg's and the Thompson's squoze into Bob's car, Frederick giving directions, and headed to Bart's hiding place. El had tied her hair into a high pony-tail and it was now, sitting so close in the car, that Rudolph noticed the thin pale line the ran along her hair line and top of her neck.  
"What happened?" He whispered, running his finger along the scar. El shuddered.  
"It was back at the care home." El whispered back. "Some of the girls snuck into my room at night and tried to cut bits out of my hair, cause I've always had it long. But I woke up and tried to kick them off me but the held on and ended up cutting into my skin." Rudolph's stomach lurched at the thought of someone hurting El. "Don't worry. Eve made sure they got what they deserved." She added with a small smile. Rudolph smiled, glancing across at the older girl. The sisters reminded him a little of himself and his brother. There was a time, when they had only recently been turned into the living dead, that Rudolph was being teased by a group of older boys for being 'home-schooled' and 'pale' and a 'freak'. In other words different to them. Rudolph had not yet grown used to his new powers and was reluctant to use them against the group. But as they approached him, fists clenched, Gregory swooped down from above, dealing blows far more powerful than any mortal. All he said once the others ran away was, "Don't tell Anna or I'll forever be hailed as some hero."

* * *

Gregory Sackville-Bagg could honestly say that he has never, in his long life, been scared. Now though, when all he could see was darkness, his heart drummed against his rib-cage and deafened him to any other sound. He knew he should keep calm and try and find a way out but it was proving difficult. He'd been fiddling with knot the kept the bag over his head in place for a good 20 minutes but it just wouldn't come loose. His throat was dry and his lips cracked and sore. Bart's helpers had made sure he'd go home with a fair few war wounds. If he got home, that is. He could taste the blood on his lips but wasn't sure whether it had come from them or trickled down from somewhere else. He could feel the cuts on his body and the bruises that were already starting to form. The pain that was coursing through his body kept reminding him that there was no way out. This was it for Gregory. In his defeat one face kept flashing into his mind. A pale face with sparkling hazel eyes and red hair. A girl that swore worse than he did and was almost as stubborn as he was. A girl who had saved his immortal soul and taught him how to love. Beneath his bag, Gregory smirked. He was getting soft.

* * *

"We'll create a distraction and as soon as the guards move, you have to slip in as fast as you can." Instructed Frederick, his face pale and eyes anxious. "Understand."  
"Father, we'll be fine. And we won't come back until we have Gregory with us." Promised Rudolph as the two families crouched low in the overgrowth. They were across from a small hole in the base of a large hill, where two large men were stood beside it. They'd left the car a while back and crept the rest of the way.  
"Right. Let's go." Said Frederick standing up and marching towards the two men, Dottie, Freda and Bob following behind. From the distance, the children couldn't hear what was being said but as soon as the guards started to chase the four adults up the hill, they wasted no time. Eve bolted for the gap and had to crouch at the same time as trying to make herself as flat against the cave wall as possible. Rudolph mirrored her and held his hand out for El. She being a little shorter managed to squeeze in without crouching and Anna and Tony didn't have to do anything. They just walked in as if it were a normal door. The stone passage way was lit by torches occasionally dotted along the walls. Eve noticed that between every torch was a small wooden door, a little larger than the cave entrance.  
"C'mon. Gregory has to be behind one of these. Quietly!"

* * *

" _Just one look into you eyes, just one look and I'm crying. Cause you're so beautiful_." Gregory half whispered, half mumbled the lyrics of Eve's favorite song. He knew there was no getting out of this one. Not if it was Bart. _"Just one kiss and I'm alive. One kiss and I'm ready to die. Cause you're so beautiful_." One kiss, Gregory thought. One kiss from Eve would pull him through this pain. But Eve wasn't here and she wasn't going to just turn up either.

* * *

"Eve wait!" Said Tony grabbing onto her wrist.  
"What?"  
"Listen."  
The group quietened until they could hear a mumbling. " _Just one touch and I'm on fire. One touch and I'm crying. Cause you're so beautiful_."  
"Gregory." Gasped Eve. " _Just one smile and I'm wild_." She sung in a tunelessly hopeful voice. " _One smile and I'm ready to die, cause you're so beautiful_."

* * *

" _One smile and I'm ready to die, cause you're so beautiful_." Came a soft voice. Gregory, despite the protest his aching body gave him, sat bolt upright. Did he really her Eve's voice or was he delusional.  
"Eve?" He called, his voice breaking from the dryness of his throat. He coughed and tried again. "Eve?"  
"Gregory?" Came her half relieved half worried voice, "Keep singing Greg, we don't know where you are!"  
Overcome with joy that Eve really was here, he started to sing a song from an old musical she'd show him, that he'd been adamant he wouldn't enjoy but actually did find it highly entertaining. " _I'd do anything, for you dear anything_." He heard Eve chuckle joined with shuffling footsteps. " _For you mean everything, to me_." He only stopped when his throat made him start to cough.

* * *

 _Come on, Gregory, keep singing._ Eve thought desperately. He stopped coughing and Eve checked through a gap in the door closest to her only to once again be greeted with an empty room. " _Would you climb a hill_?" She called. She received a feeble ' _anything_ ' that sounded much farther down the passage. " _Wear a daffodil_?" Another _anything_ sounded, a little closer now. Eve sped her pace. " _Leave me all your will_?"  
" _Anything_."  
" _Even fight my Bill_?" She whispered when she peered through the final door and saw Gregory's form slumped against the far wall. She ran over to him, forgetting the other children behind her and started to try and untie the knot on the bag,  
" _Anything_." Gregory coughed when he felt Eve's trembling hands on him. Eventually the bag was pulled from his head and he stared up at his girlfriend.  
"The line is _'what fisticuffs_?'" Eve smiled, trying not to gasp at the amount of blood on his face. She brushed his hair, which was matted with blood and sweat, from his forehead and leant down to place a gentle kiss there.  
"Well, I'd fight for you without question." Gregory croaked as Eve and Rudolph pulled him to his feet. "Where's Bart?" He asked.  
"No idea. Hopefully sleeping somewhere far from here." Commented El as she held the door wide for the three to exit the room easily. Rudolph went back through the gap first and leant back through to pull Gregory out. Eve came next followed by Tony, El and Anna. The latter three ran back to the car whilst Eve and Rudolph did an awkward running-hop-limp with Gregory's arms slung over their shoulders to keep him upright. After what seemed like a lifetime, they arrived safely at the car and pushed Gregory in, climbing in around him. Eve pulled him so his upper body was lay across her, his head resting on her shoulder. " _I'd do anything for your smile, anything. For your smile, everywhere I'd see_." She whispered, wrapping her arms around him.  
His lips twitched into a small smile. " _Would you lace my shoe_?" He whispered back.  
" _Anything."_  
" _Paint your face bright blue_?"  
" _Anything_."  
" _Go to Timbuktu_?"  
" _And back again_." She placed another kiss on the corner of his mouth as the four adult came panting into the car. Freda and Frederick clambered into the back, taking Anna and Tony onto their laps. Freda grasped Gregory's hand in hers, close to tears and Gregory gave her a weak smile.  
"Don't worry, son." Said Frederick. "You'll be safe back home."  
"You're not going home." Said Dottie. Everyone turned to look at her. "He was taken from your home. You're staying at our place until we know that Bart isn't going to come back."  
"She's right." Gregory coughed before resting his head back down on Eve's shoulder and falling into a painful but comforted sleep.

 


	7. Creative

**Title -** _Night Side Of Eden_  
 **Chapter Title -** _Creative  
_ **Author -** _OblivionsGarden_  
 **Genre -** _Romance/Supernatural_  
 **Disclaimer -** _I do not own The Little Vampire in anyway, shape or form. I entirely own the plot for this fic and my original characters._

* * *

Once back at the Thompson's, Eve helped Gregory upstairs and into the bathroom. She left to find the first aid kit and returned soon after to find him sat on the closed toilet lid, his head in his hands. Silently she sat on the edge of the bath and opened the small green box in her hands, propping it in the sink. She gently pulled her hands away from his face and looked him straight in the eye.  
"How are you?" She wasn't sure why, but she felt the need to whisper.  
"Better now I'm home." He managed a small smile which Eve weakly returned before finding a flannel and running under the hot water tap. She squoze out the excess water and cautiously started to wipe the blood from Gregory's face. She soon had the most of it gone and was left with the still bleeding cuts, already forming bruises and swollen left eye. As she used some cotton wool and antiseptic spray to clean a cut above his right eyebrow, Gregory gently pulled her hand away from his face.  
"What's wro-" Eve was cut off as Gregory's cracked and split lips pressed firmly against hers. His kiss was strong and passionate but gentle at the same time. He kissed her as a man who'd been at war for months on end would come home to kiss his wife. Eve dropped the cotton wool into the sink and wrapped her arms around his neck, needing him as close to her as possible. Eventually, they pulled apart, staying wrapped in a tight embrace. Gregory could feel Eve's warm breath on his neck and she his in her hair.  
"I thought you were d-"  
"Shh. I'm not, I'm here." Gregory whispered, gently moving Eve so she sat back on the edge of the bath as he resumed his seat on the toilet. "C'mon. Let's get me cleaned up and get something to eat before mother starts panicking."  
-

"Nobody stays alone." Said Dottie, adopting her stern mother tone. "Frederick, Freda, you can take our room, we'll be on the sofa and everyone else in the girls room."  
"Oh we couldn't possible take your bed."  
"Why can't I stay in my room!"  
Tony Freda and Frederick were the only ones to protest. Dottie sighed as wrapped her hands tighter around her mug of hot chocolate.  
"There is no way I'm letting you stay on the sofa, so your taking the bed whether you like it or not. And Tony, you and Anna are too young to stay completely alone so you'll be with everyone else. If it would make you happier then everyone can stay in your room, but theirs is bigger."  
-

A little later that evening and everybody had retired to their new rooms. Gregory was sat on Eve's bed with his back resting against the headboard, completely exhausted but unable to find sleep. Eve was sat cross legged on the end of her bed, book in hand, occasionally taking glances at Gregory. Half to make sure he was OK and half to make sure he was definitely there and she hadn't dreamt his rescue. Anna had borrowed one of Eve's many sketch pad's and some pencil crayons so she could lay across the floor and draw beside Tony, who was doing likewise. Rudolph and El were sat on El's bed, talking in whispers. Not because their conversation was particularly private, but because it felt rude to be speaking so loud after everything that had happened.  
Boredom replacing his tiredness Gregory scanned his eyes around the room for something to do when he spotted something familiar on Eve's bedside table. Leaning over he pulled the small piece of white plaster from beside the lamp.  
"The thorn in my side but my beating heart too," He mumbled and Eve turned to smile at him. "Why did you keep this?" He frowned.  
"Because."  
"Because why?"  
"Just because, nosey."  
With a smile that stung the cut on his lip, Gregory replaced the plaster and pulled Eve down to lie with him, her head resting on his chest.

El, had her head in Rudolph's lap as he looked down into her grimacing face.  
"What's so bad about cemeteries?" He asked.  
"There's nothing bad about them, they just scare me."  
"You met me in a cemetery." pouted Rudolph.  
"Actually I met you in Tony's bedroom remember. You flew in through the window."  
"Ah, yes." There was a brief pauses as Rudolph remembered the night. "What were you playing?"  
El blushed. "Vampires." Rudolph raised his eyebrows in a curious manner, "Tony's idea." She defended.  
"What was my idea?" Came the younger boys voice from the floor.  
"Playing...vampires the night we met Ru."  
Gregory glanced at Eve with a smirk. "What? I wasn't playing, I was drawing."  
The room started to giggle as Anna and Tony sat up. "Do you ever miss it?" Asked Tony.  
"What, being a vampire?" Gregory, somewhat painfully, moved so that he could see the two children sat on the floor. Tony nodded.  
"I miss flying." Blurted Rudolph without a seconds hesitation.  
"Ugh, I don't." Moaned Eve, remembering her first ever trip in the skies.  
The group sat up and talked all night, until eventually the conversation turned once again to the girls. "What happened to your parents?"  
"Anna!" Scolded Gregory. "You can't just ask people things like that."  
"It's fine, Greg. They just...left us." Frowned El.  
"Left you?"  
"Mmmhmm. I was nine and El was six and they just decided they didn't want to deal with us anymore. They told us that we were going on holiday with our Aunt but they actually dropped us off at the children's home and we haven't seen them since." Eve rolled onto her back, her head hanging off the edge of the bed. Gregory gave her hand a gentle squeeze and she smiled.  
"That's horrible." Gasped Anna. "They deserve to...to...rot in the deepest darkest depths of hell."  
"How very poetic." Smirked Gregory.  
"Says one." Commented Rudolph. Anna smiled mischievously.  
"And what's that supposed to mean?" Demanded the older teen.  
"Remember when Anna first started writing poetry? I recall someone got a little bit jealous of the attention she got from mother and father..."  
Eve rolled back onto her stomach, her attention caught.  
"Yes, that's right brother." Added Anna. "And he decided to write his own poem, to impress them. How did it go again, Gregory?"  
"Shut up."  
"Headstones in the courtyard, earth scattered all around..."  
"Shut up, Anna."  
"A rose to mourn a loved one..."  
"Rudolph, be quiet!"  
"A tear escapes the eye... But that was it, wasn't it?"  
Gregory resorted to lying on his front with his head stuffed beneath the pillows.  
"Why?" Asked Eve.  
"Yes brother, why didn't you finish your lovely poem?"  
A small muffled mumbled came from Gregory. "What was that? Did you say that you never finished it because I found out you were just copying lines from one of my poem's that I hadn't finished yet?"  
Eve chuckled. "Why didn't you just make something up?"  
"Creative writing was never his strong point."Smiled Rudolph as a pillow just missed his head. "Creative nuisance, is what Gregory was."  
Eve laughed aloud and Gregory glared at her. "Creative nuisance that sounds about right."  
"Me? You're are the biggest nuisance I've ever met!" Laughed Gregory.  
"Well obviously. You can't meet yourself, can you?" Just as Gregory lunged for another pillow to fight Eve with and El nearly fell from the bed with laughter, another voice cam from the doorway. A voice that sent chills down spines and stopped even the flicker of a smile. It was the voice of Bart.  
"Well, well, well. The rescue team are having a sleepover, how nice."


	8. Rudolph's Plan

**Title -** _Night Side Of Eden_  
 **Chapter Title -** _Rudolph's Plan_  
 **Author -** _OblivionsGarden_  
 **Genre -** _Romance/Supernatural_  
 **Disclaimer -** _I do not own The Little Vampire in anyway, shape or form. I entirely own the plot for this fic and my original characters._

* * *

Rudolph, Gregory and Anna sprung to their feet immediately, shielding the others from Bart's sight. He merely laughed and took a confident step forward, his eyes flashing dangerously when Anna defiantly, moved closer to him also.  
"Ah, Anna. My dearest cousin, how have you been?" He extended a long fingered hand to tuck a strand of dirty blonde hair behind Anna's ear but the young girl slapped his hand away. "Hm. Seems your brothers have been teaching you a few things since we last spoke."  
"Yes. Three hundred years is quite a period to learn who to trust and who to hate." Anna spat. Her brothers didn't move their gaze from Bart but El, Eve and Tony were left open mouthed at the new side of Anna. Had she always been this feisty underneath her layers of sweet girlyness and poetic romance?  
"Oh, Anna, hate is such a strong word."  
"Precisely."  
Bart's smirk faltered but he soon regained his cool composure. "I had hoped that everything in the past would be forgotten, Anna."  
"Past? You kidnapped my brother!" Anna's small hands were clenched into shaking fists.  
"That was a precaution. I knew you wouldn't give me the stone unless there was some bargaining tool."  
"Gregory is not a bargaining tool." Anna was positively growling. "If you don't leave, I swear I'll kill you." El actually gasped at Anna. She was slightly crouched, as if she were a predator preparing to pounce.  
Bart started to laugh. Slowly at first but it grew into a loud, maniacal laughter that echoed around the room. "Oh, Anna you always were the funny one."  
Before anyone could comprehend what had happened, there was a masculine yell and a feminine shout and Anna was sat on Bart, on the floor, clawing his face and punching every bit of him she could reach. Nobody moved to stop her. The remaining Sackville-Bagg children were clearly amused and the Blackshaw-Thompson's were too shocked to move.  
Eventually though, Rudolph saw fit to step in. "Anna, that's enough." He said somewhat regretfully. Anna stood up, her hair a mess and tears streaming down her face. Bart remained sat on the floor, thin line of blood forming on his cheeks. After smoothing back his platinum blonde hair, he stood up and straightened out his suit. "You," He pointed a finger at Anna. "Are very lucky that your parents have some sense left in them." He reached a hand into his inside pocket and held up the stone of attamon.  
"No." Anna tried to lunge forward again but Bart merely stepped to the side, clearly expecting the reaction. Tony bravely rushed forward and helped Anna to her feet as Bart replaced the stone.  
"Goodnight, children." He turned on his heel and left through the open door.

A few minutes of silence passed before Eve spoke. "Anna...I bloody love you, y'know that?"  
Anna smiled weakly. "He's got the stone."  
"We're so sorry children." The group turned to see Frederick and Freda in the doorway. "He's gained others who want to return to the life of the immortal. We were overpowered."  
"Oh mother, it's not your fault. We'll get it back." Rudolph turned to look at his siblings who nodded in agreement.  
"No, you can't."  
"But father we must-"  
"No. I forbid it!"  
"How can you-"  
"Gregory, your father is right. If you go anywhere near Bart you will end up dead."  
"Better dead than a vampire!" Gregory shouted, his voice hoarse. "We can't just give up, after everything we went through to get that stone. After everything we put our friends through!"  
"Gregory please! Bart is not working alone. Even with the best resources we wouldn't stand a chance."  
"Wait..." Said El and everyone turned to stare at her. "I thought the stone only worked once every three hundred years. Even with the stone, how is Bart going to get it to work without the comet and the moon?"  
"Predicting the pattern of the moon and stars is very tricky. Given that they change their course so much. The comet is coming back, in four days time. There is no way anyone could've predicted this."  
Eve dropped back down onto her bed. "You mean, after everything, all the business with Rookery and now saving Greg from Bart...you're going to be turned back?"  
The two elder's nodded silently. Anna rushed forward to wrap her arms around her fathers waist, sobbing into his coat.  
"Gregory, promise me you will not doing anything stupid." Frederick stern voice returned as he stroked his daughters hair. "Gregory, please."  
"After everything, you want me to give up?" Eve was reminded of the first time she'd heard Gregory and Frederick argue. Back in the crypt.  
 _*"It matters greatly. I feel your sting."_  
 _"But you are Frederick the great. You feel nothing!_ "*  
"Brother, maybe father is right." Rudolph sounded unsure of himself as he stepped towards Gregory.  
"What?"  
"If we were to try anything, we'd be outnumbered. We'll wait, until the change and then try. We'll be stronger if we change first." Eve noticed Rudolph was staring hard at his brother, as if trying to tell him something without words.  
"Thank you Rudolph...Gregory?"  
Gregory stared at Rudolph for a while. "Fine. But don't expect me to be your best friend." Gregory sat back on the bed. "Anna, I think we should get some sleep so you can fully appreciate the day tomorrow. We've only got three of them left."  
With silent tears from Freda, the two parents closed the bedroom door and left. Eve punched Gregory on the arm. "You are horrible."  
"Excuse me?"  
"It's not your parents fault so stop acting like they've done something to purposely hurt you."  
"Not their fault? They're giving up and now we have to do the same! You could've died the first time round and now they just expect me to let it all happen again!"  
"Yes that's what they expect but it won't happen." Rudolph's calm voice stopped the bickering pair.  
"What do you mean, Ru?" Asked El.  
"I have a plan." The six children sat in a circle on the floor, each watching Rudolph for an explanation. "It'll be hard and we'll have to find some of the others, who don't want to change back."  
"That's fine, mother made a point of staying in contact." Gregory spoke fast as to hurry Rudolph up in his telling of the plan.  
"Right. We'll...we're going to have to join Bart."


	9. Bart's Help

**Title -** _Night Side Of Eden_  
 **Chapter Title -** _Bart's Help_  
 **Author -** _OblivionsGarden_  
 **Genre -** _Romance/Supernatural_  
 **Disclaimer -** _I do not own The Little Vampire in anyway, shape or form. I entirely own the plot for this fic and my original characters._

* * *

Bartholomew Jacobs was certain of alot of things in his life. He was certain that in three days time, he would once again me immortal. He was certain that the Sackville-Bagg's were as useless to him as an infant would be in the armed services. There were so many things he was certain of that it wasn't often that something happened he wasn't expecting. For example, the ring of his doorbell at midnight. He lay across his sofa, listening attentively to one of his aids open the door. Another thing he was certain of, was that his hearing was much worse since he lost his immortality. He couldn't hear a word that was being said. Eventually though, the door to his sitting room opened and Marcus, his right hand man, entered.  
"Some people 'ere to see you." The older man grunted.  
"Who, might I ask?" Bart asked in a disinterested tone, although he was far from it. Who on earth would actually come to see him?  
"Dunno, boss. Said they were family, looking for forgiveness or somethin'." Marcus shrugged and shuffled his way out of the room.  
Curious, Bart stood, straightened out his plum coloured evening jacket and followed Marcus through to the hall. He was shocked at what he saw. Rudolph, Gregory and Anna Sackville-Bagg and their three friends. Bart merely stared at them for a while before Anna stepped forward.  
"You're not actually seeking me out at home to attack me are you, Anna?" There was an amused tone in his voice.  
"No. I'm...sorry for what I did earlier this evening. We've come to seek your forgiveness and...help." Anna's voice was small and this made Bart smile even more.  
"Help, with what dear?"  
"Changing back." She blurted.  
"What Anna is trying to say is that our views are somewhat different to those of our parents." Stated Gregory. "They lived a life as a mortal before they were changed. Us being children only had a small glimpse of mortal life before we were changed. Being younger we grew accustomed to the ways of the immortal easier than our parents. We want to change back with you. If you'll forgive us, of course."  
Bart chuckled a little, causing the others to think he was not going to accept their apology. "I knew you'd come to my side sooner or later. One question..." He surveyed the three silent children. "Who on earth are your friends?"  
"They're our life mates." Rudolph spoke curtly, clearly wishing that there was some other plan. "Ellen, Evelyn and Tony."  
"Life mates?" Frowned Bart. "I thought that was all a bunch of old garbage."  
"As did I. Until I met Eve." Gregory glanced back at the red head and smiled. She returned the gesture.  
"Well...uh...aren't you two a little young to be life mates?" Bart asked looking between Anna an Tony. Of course that little bit of the story had been made up so Bart would accept the little boy's presence but Tony confidently took Anna's hand in his. "Hm. Clearly age isn't an issue when it comes to love." Bart smiled again. "Come. Let's have a celebratory drink before we get you settled in bed, yes?"

* * *

A short while later and Bart lead this six of them upstairs. "How did you know where I was anyway?" He asked.  
"Aunt Esther." Stated Anna and Bart chuckled.  
"She still as batty as ever?"  
"Of course."  
"Ah, Anna, Tony I'm sure this is roomy enough for the two of you." He opened to door to reveal a white room with two single beds.  
"Thanks." Tony smiled and pulled Anna into the room.  
A little further down the hall, he opened another door and ushered Rudolph and El inside to a large double bed in a navy blue room. At the end of the hall was where he left Gregory and Eve, with the largest room and a kingiszed bed. He bade them goodnight and retired to his own room.

* * *

"Couldn't we just go and find the stone while he's sleeping. He gives me the creeps!" Moaned Tony as he sat cross legged on one of the single beds.  
Anna sighed and sat down beside him. "I'm afraid not. He has many around to guard him in his slumber. And besides, he'd never let it out of his sight. We're just going to have to wait."  
"Three days in this place, great."  
Anna brushed her finger across his cheeks before placing a gentle kiss there. "It won't be all bad, I hope. Goodnight, my love." She moved across to her own bed and lay down with her back to the young boy.  
Tony however sat open mouthed, one hand on his cheek, staring at the blonde girl infront of him.

* * *

"I don't know if I can stand this place for three days." El murmured as she stood staring out of the bedroom window. Rudolph appeared behind her and rested his chin on her shoulder.  
"I wish there was something else we could do. I'm sorry, love." He placed a soft kiss to her neck before she turned around and kissed his lips.  
"Come on. Let's get some sleep, it's been a long few days." The pair retired into the double bed, snuggled close together.

* * *

"I hate him." Growled Gregory. "I just want to tear his smug head off." He sat down heavily on the end of the large bed. Eve, who was sat against the head board moved behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist.  
"Forget about him. In three days, he'll be gone and we'll be home. Nice and happy."  
"I know, but it's hard to stay in control." Gregory stood and kicked his boots off before laying back on the bed and closing his eyes with a sigh. Eve lay beside him on her side and pressed her lips against his before resting her head on his chest and drifting off into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

The next morning at the Thompson residence, when Dottie went to wake the children, she was positively horrified when she found an empty bedroom. A note lay on El's bed and she picked it up with trembling hands.  
'Sorry, we can't explain where we are or what we're doing. We are perfectly safe so don't worry. Be back in three days. Love, Greg, Eve, Ru, El, Anna and Tony. xx"  
Numbly, Dottie returned to the kitchen where the remaining three adults were sat around the dining table. She handed the note to Frederick who read it aloud.  
"No." Freda placed a hand over her heart. "How could they be so stupid? After all of our warnings."  
"Gregory!" Raged Frederick.  
"Wait, Frederick." Bob stood from the table. "We can't just pin the blame on Greg because he may have done some stuff in the past. A plan to save you all from turning back could've been any of their ideas. Maybe even Tony's."  
"He's right, dear." Agreed Freda.  
"What do we do?" Asked Dottie.  
"There's nothing we can do." Freda mumbled. "We haven't a clue where they are or what they're planning on doing."  
"Yes we do." Frederick dropped the note on the table. "Be back in three days. The comet is in three days. I'll bet anything they'll be there on the cliff, trying to get to Bart, somehow."  
"So, we have to wait for three days?" Dottie's voice reached a hysterical tone.  
"It's all we can do. We'll call some of the family, see if anybody has heard from them."

* * *

"Rudolph, wake up." El poked his nose but he just rolled on his back. With an amused smile, El picked up her pillow, raised it above her head and bought it back down onto Rudolph's chest. Startled the boy's eyes shot open. As El tried to hit him again, he scrambled backwards and ended up on the floor. El collapsed in a fit of laughter, leaving her oblivious to Rudolph sneakily grabbing his own pillow and striking her across the back with it. "Oh, it's on!" She laughed as the pair jumped around on the bed, hitting each other with their pillows every chance they could.  
Eventually, they collapsed in a heap on top of the crumpled duvet, panting for breath. Rudolph chuckled quietly to himself. "Strange isn't it that we'd be enjoying ourselves in such a place."  
"Only thing to do whilst we're here. We can't do anything else until Saturday, so we may as well make the most of having some privacy for a while."  
"Yes, we should." Acting on impulse, Rudolph grabbed El by the waist and pulled her close to him.  
"What are you doing?" She giggled.  
"Making the most of it." He met her lips in a needy, passionate kiss as they held each other as close as was possible.

* * *

"Anna?" Tony waited but the young girl didn't stir. "Anna, wake up!" Tony shook her a little and soon the blonde eyelashes fluttered to reveal her pale blue eyes.  
"What is it, love?"  
"Nothing, I was just bored." Anna smiled and sat up.  
"Tony, you look as though there's something you need to say."  
Tony moved to sit beside her on her bed. "Well...I'm only nine so I don't know what love is. But I really really like you, way more than I've ever like a girl. Which is weird because everyone knows that girls have cooties...except for you, obviously."  
Anna giggled. She was the same age as Tony but having lived for three hundred years, she knew the workings of life more than him. "Tony, I don't expect you to understand love yet. I shouldn't but, circumstances mean I do. You're my best friend for now and if, in the future, you start to understand love than you can let me know."  
"Thanks Anna." Tony pressed an unsure kiss to her cheek, "You're the coolest girl I know."

* * *

"Ow, Greg get off." Gregory was sprawled across Eve's body, fast asleep and snoring lightly. Moving one of his arms from off her face, she turned her head to the side to see his slightly smirking face. "You little-"  
"Language." He murmured.  
"Get off, I can't move." Eve tried to shove the half of Gregory that lay across her off, but it was useless. He was a dead wait.  
Before Eve could try a second time, Gregory moved so he was completely on top of her. "Make me." He smirked before dipping his head down and brushing his lips against her neck. He scraped his teeth in the same spot before gently nipping her skin,  
"Ah! Blood sucker! Help!" Eve giggled as Gregory bit a little harder, but not hard enough to break the skin. Whilst he was preoccupied, Eve moved her cold hand up underneath his shirt to rest on his waist. He gasped a little at the temperature of her hands on his warm body and Eve took the invitation to push him onto his back and straddle his waist.  
"What the-" Gregory laughed as Eve still had his hands on his now exposed stomach. "Get off?" He smirked.  
"Make me."


	10. Scars

**Title -** _Night Side Of Eden_  
 **Chapter Title -** _Scars_  
 **Author -** _OblivionsGarden_  
 **Genre -** _Romance/Supernatural_  
 **Disclaimer -** _I do not own The Little Vampire in anyway, shape or form. I entirely own the plot for this fic and my original characters._

 **Warning -** _Language._

* * *

"Anna, are you feeling alright?" Bart, at the head of the table, was sat beside Anna who after hearing his speech on how stupid her parents were was finding it increasingly difficult not to stab him in the hand with her fork.  
"It's just...I know how stupid they've been but I'd rather not talk about them right now. If you don't mind."  
"Of course, dear. Um, Evelyn isn't it?" Bart looked to the redhead for a change of subject.  
"Eve."  
"Eve. I was just curious...you have a few scars on your wrists. Self inflicted or coincidental accidents?"  
Eve looked down and noticed the sleeves of the over sized jumper Bart had leant her had slid down. She dropped her cutlery and pulled them back without a word. Gregory, sat opposite was now staring hard at the sleeves as if he was hoping he'd suddenly develop x-ray vision. "Self inflicted. " She confessed in a small voice. She refused to meet her boyfriend's eyes.  
"Oh, how sad." Bart didn't sound in the least bit sympathetic. "Why?"  
"Bad times."  
"Really? That bad?"  
"I don't mean to be rude, but I don't think it's any of your business." Eve's curt answer made Bart's nostrils flare and El grabbed her sisters hand beneath the table.  
"No it's probably not. But you are living under my roof, wearing clothes I bought and dating my cousin. It's only natural for me to be curious."  
"Drop it."  
"Evelyn, I apologize if I offend you. I just wish to understand why you'd want to hurt yourself."  
"I said _drop it_."  
"But-"  
"Oh for fucks sake, shove your dinner up your arse. I'm going to bed." Eve stood up so suddenly her chair toppled backwards. She stormed from the room leaving everyone in an awkward silence.  
"Gregory, I apologize."  
"It's fine. But next time drop it. Goodnight, everyone." Gregory left the room, fists clenched at his side and teeth grinding against each other.

When he reached his and Eve's temporary bedroom, she was already lay face down on the bed. He sat down beside her.  
"Eve?" A muffled reply came but Gregory didn't understand it. "What?" Eve lifted her face a little, mumbled 'I'm sorry' and dropped her face into the pillow again.  
"Sorry? What for?"  
Eve rolled onto her back and stared straight up at the ceiling as silent tears fell from her eyes. "Reacting like that. I bet I fucked up Rudolph's plan."  
"Bart hasn't got a clue." Gregory moved so he was sat with his back against the head board and leant forward. He tucked his hands under Eve's armpits and pulled her up so she was sat in between his legs, her back against his chest. "Eve?"  
"Because I blamed myself for my parents." She stated. She knew he was going to ask, it was obvious. "They left us behind and El was really upset and I thought it was my fault. My fault that they got bored of us. So I thought, maybe if I wasn't around then they'd take Ellen back and take care of her better than I can."  
Gregory lifted her arms so that the large sleeves slipped back to the elbows. On her left wrist was three pale scars and on her right were four.  
"I only did it twice. El found out and got even more upset and told a social worker. They made me get help and I stopped cause I realized it's not my fault my parents were arseholes."  
Gregory lifted her arms higher and kissed each scar individually. "It's in the past now. We can forget about it. You don't have to hide them you know."

* * *

The next day and the six children were anxiously awaiting tomorrow. They sat together in the garden, well away from Bart who preferred to sleep during the day.  
"This could be our last day in the sunlight." Anna stared up into the sky. Gregory pulled his sisters hair.  
"Shut up Anna. That won't happen."  
"I'm just trying to face it, just in case something goes wrong."  
"Nothing will go wrong, sister. I promise." Rudolph wrapped an arm around his sister. "This time on Sunday, we'll be home, human and Bart will be gone."  
"We'll probably be grounded." Added Tony. As the questioning looks he received he continued. "We snuck out at gone midnight, haven't been home in two days and are staying with the enemy. If we don't get grounded it'll be a miracle."  
Eve started to laugh followed by Rudolph and eventually the whole group was laughing loudly on the grass.

* * *

As the sunset, they each bid each other goodnight and retired early to their bedrooms to ensure they had plenty of rest for the day that lay ahead.


	11. Gone Forever

**Title -** _Night Side Of Eden_  
 **Chapter Title -** _Gone Forever._  
 **Author -** _OblivionsGarden_  
 **Genre -** _Romance/Supernatural_  
 **Disclaimer -** _I do not own The Little Vampire in anyway, shape or form. I entirely own the plot for this fic and my original characters._

 **A/n -** _Just a short one. Next chapter shall be the last._

* * *

Dottie Thompson had never felt so angry. She was angry at Bart, for kidnapping Gregory, beating him and trying to return them all to the life of the immortal. She was angry at the kids for sneaking out after they had specifically been told not to. She was angry at herself, for not making sure the children didn't disappear. But most of all, she was angry at Freda and Frederick Sackville-Bagg, for the things they had kept hidden from the children. The one thing that would've stopped them from going after Bart. And now she could do nothing but wait and stay hidden in the trees until night fell and those who wished for their old life would return to the cliff.  
Bob, stood beside her, squoze her hand tightly. "Those kids are so grounded when they get home." He mumbled in an attempts to raise a smile.  
"For a week." Dottie agreed but there was no trace of amusement in her voice.  
"It's not their fault honey." Bob reasoned. "They didn't know the kids would run off."  
"I know. But they could've at least told us. I nearly had a heart attack when I found the bedroom empty."  
"We are very sorry, Dottie. But you have to understand that we couldn't take any risks." Frederick gently squoze Dottie's shoulder.  
"Yes, fine." Dottie sighed. "What time is it?"  
"Eight forty five." Bob informed.  
"They should be here soon." Freda glanced around and sure enough, a black car was just coming up the path and parked on the grass not far from where the four adults stood.

They watched as a man that none of them recognized got out of the drivers side and moved over to the passengers side and opened the door. Frederick's jaw clenched as he saw Bart climb out of the car and stare smugly up at the sky where the comet was so close to the moon. The unidentified man then moved to the back doors and held them open. Tony was the first out, followed by Rudolph and Gregory. The three were dressed in all black suits identical to that of which Bart was wearing. Rudolph fiddled with his tie and Gregory rolled his sleeves up. Next out of the car was Anna, Ellen and Evelyn each in their own black floor length dress and hooded cloak.  
The eight of them moved to stand at the edge of the cliff, all staring up at the moon as other cars started to arrive. There were a few members of the Sackville-Bagg's distant family but not many and that was something Freda and Fredrick were thankful for.

Bart turned to face those who had arrived. "Friends. Finally we will return to the rightful life. We will soon be making mortals blood run cold once again!" He reached into his inside pocket and pulled out the stone of attamon. Gregory, who was closest to Bart stared up at the stone, looking for someway to grab it. "The stone of attamon is ours!" The few people who had gathered made small noises of joy. "It's time." Bart turned his back to his audience and held the stone high above his head as Gregory an Eve moved to stand on his left, Rudolph and El stayed stood on his right and Anna and Tony moved to stand behind him. "Just a few more seconds my friends." Bart was so engrossed in watching the comet inch closer to the moon he didn't see Rudolph nod to Gregory who then nodded to Tony. Gregory lurched forward and swiped Bart's hand knocking the stone toward El and Rudolph. El's hand caught it but before she could throw it to Tony, two large hands enclosed around her own. Marcus, Bart's right hand man lifted her from the floor and marched over to Bart. Bart nodded at the other people who had joined the ceremony and the largest of them moved to grab the other children.  
"Now, now children. Was all this 'we want to change back' just a decoy to get the stone?" Bart chuckled as Marcus prized said stone from El's hands. "Well that is a very silly plan isn't it?" he nodded again and Marcus struck El across the face. Rudolph yelled and drove his elbow into the stomach of his holder and ran forward to pull El away from the pair. He held her close to him and both Marcus and the man who'd been holding him gripped their shoulders. "Well, I must say the ceremony will be much more enjoyable now we can watch the precious Sackville-Bagg children turn back and devour their loved ones."  
"We never will." Growled Gregory.  
"Oh didn't you know?" Bart smirked. "Turning back is like being turned for the first time. The thirst is unbelievable. You'll eat the first mortals in sight." He held the stone high up once more and the familiar red beam shone down.

"I love you, El." Rudolph whispered to the brunette who was still safely tucked into his arms.  
"I love you too." She whispered back.  
Anna and Tony, stared teary eyed at each other, wordlessly.  
Gregory managed to reach out and take Eve's hand in his. "I'm sorry." He whispered.  
"Me too." Eve squoze his hand before closing her eyes as Bart started the ceremony.

"Ab ovo..." He spoke as the red beam grew brighter. "In toto!" His arms shook with the force of the stone. "Nil desperandum. Sine die!" Smaller red beams erupted from the stone as smoke rolled in around every body's feet. Gregory, Rudolph, El, Anna and Tony followed Eve's lead and squoze their eyes shut.  
They heard Bart's maniacal laughter, followed by the echoing silence that told them that their lives were gone forever, and now they'd be creatures of the night once more. All except for El, Eve and Tony who were now awaiting the feeling of fangs on flesh.


	12. Life Is Perfect

**Title -** _Night Side Of Eden_  
 **Chapter Title -** _Life Is Perfect_.  
 **Author -** _OblivionsGarden_  
 **Genre -** _Romance/Supernatural_  
 **Disclaimer -** _I do not own The Little Vampire in anyway, shape or form. I entirely own the plot for this fic and my original characters._

* * *

"Open your eyes." The children heard the gentle voice but didn't obey. They were all too scared to move. "Anna, darling it's me."  
"Mother?" Anna asked, still not obeying.  
"Yes, dear it's me." Anna hesitantly opened her eyes to see her mother knelt infront of her. Anna's tears fell faster than ever as she embraced the older woman.  
"Oh mother, I'm so sorry. We thought we could get the stone back before the comet came but we were too late and now we're...we're..." Anna sobbed into her mothers shoulder.  
"Shh, Anna. We're not."  
Rudolph opened his eyes now, and saw that they were still stood on the cliff. He was still holding Ellen to his chest, Tony was still stood with wet cheeks and his eyes firmly closed, Eve an Gregory were still stood hand in hand. Dottie and Bob were stood with Frederick behind Anna and Freda.  
"Ellen." He whispered. Ellen opened her eyes and looked up at Rudolph, expecting to see the pale face she'd met in Tony's fireplace. However he still had his healthy human glow and she couldn't see any sign of fangs or blood lust.  
"Rudolph, you're not..." She stopped and turned to glance from Freda, Anna and Frederick over to Gregory. "You're still human." She beamed and happy tears spilled down her cheeks. "Eve, they're still human!"  
Eve's eyes shot open in unison with Gregory's as they stared at each other. "She's right." Eve wrapped her arms around Gregory's neck as she kissed him happily. "You're still human." She murmured as though she didn't quite believe it.

"Father, what happened?" Gregory asked.  
"Your parents are more devious than you think." Dottie was still trying to be mad at them but when she saw how happy the children were, it was hard not to smile.  
"The stone we gave to Bart was a fake." Frederick smiled a little at his children's shocked but amused expressions. "That's why when he tried to complete the ceremony he died."  
"So, why didn't we?" Asked Anna.  
"Because you didn't want to change back." Freda grinned. "We couldn't risk telling you, in case Bart used his...methods to get the information from you."  
The children couldn't stop smiling at the news. El, Tony and Eve kept staring at the others, just to make sure they weren't dreaming.

"However, you six still broke our rules." Bob brought everybody back down to earth as they walked home.  
"Are we grounded?" Asked Tony with a sigh. He had, after all, been expecting this.  
Bob and Dottie glanced at Freda an Frederick with a smile. "For tonight, you are."  
"But it's already ten..." Tony frowned.  
"So no sleepovers tonight, You can see each other tomorrow." Dottie giggled as Tony punched his fist into the air. She didn't have the heart to punish them for doing something good.

* * *

"No, you'll never take me alive you rotten traitor!" El yelled as Tony tried to tackle her to the ground. They had both been teamed together in their war game against Rudolph was was playing the head of the baddies. Which consisted of him and Tony, who had gone against his own team mate.  
Anna was sat cross legged on a large boulder with a brand new notepad, writing down some of her favorite poems she'd written in the past. She watched the others playing with a small smile, occasionally shouting out Tony and Rudolph's hiding places as an aid to Ellen.  
Gregory was lay on his back in the grass, his arms crossed beneath his head with a small forget-me-not flower between his lips. Eve was leaning against the tree, sketching him out in her sketch pad. The shade of the tree was also keeping the basket of food and drinks cool, that was prepared by Freda and Dottie. Eve sketched in the others in the background and drew in her own feet, as if the picture were from her point of view. In the bottom corner, she wrote one small message.  
 _'One month on and life is perfect_.'


End file.
